ytmndfandomcom-20200214-history
Moon Man (character)/old wiki archive
Moon Man is the central character of Moon Man sites. This is just an overview of the important events to the 616 or Regular Mooniverse, and some of the alternates. Merely to prevent confusion and to help further establish the history and legacy that is Moon Man. In all official Moon Crew universes, Moon Man follows some basic rules, but some YTMNDers add others. Life Moon Man is a rapist and a racist, with a strong hatred towards black people due to the loss of his McDonalds' Commercial Career. He trained for years with the KKK to learn the "Sacred Power" that he uses to lynch minorities. Before assuming the Moon Man identity he was just a harmless musical talent who worked under his real name. Mac Tonight, although it is believed that this is not his real name, but a stage name. If it is a stage name than his real name is Malcom T. Night. Moon Man has a cousin in Britain named Charles Moonington, they first met when Charles tried to use his family ties to get a job at McDonalds as the "British Mac Tonight" as his name implies, Charles Moonington has a head resembling a Moon. When his character is shown it is usually a 2D Drawing Imagine of Moon Man placed upon a bussiness suit, or on a British Television actor or famous character of British origin, most notably Austin Powers from the James Bond Parody film series of the same name. Malcom felt that Charles was imposing and that by accepting him, he would use his British Charms and Charisma to steal his career. Though the family fued didn't end there. Charles is a freedom fighter who believes that racism is wrong and that it is bad to "Supress the Negro community". He had Moon Man arrested but, Moon Man broke free from jail and killed him. It was revealed that Charles Moonington returned to life as Dr. Moon. Charles has been seen afterwards, but not with the Dr. Moon identity... it is unknown what happened to it. Having secretly been a undercover terrorist Moon Man recieved great rewards for killing him Charles has a wife named Audrey who hates him and is constantly dissapointed with him and his scat fetishes. the interests of Charles Moonington includes all things British and hates Racism and Americans. Characters Moon Man over the years has met other friends and enemies, including Sun Man, Audrina Patridge, Reinhard, Captain Asshole, Star Man, Roger, Nelson Mandela, Moonman and your mother. The Mooniverse Characters are everexpanding and summaries of these people are/will be documented here. Sun Man - In the canonical Mooniverse. Sun Man and Moon Man are friends who have been around since the Big Bang, Sun Man has always secretly hated niggers, despite being one, his blackness is something he is ashamed of. Sun Man's real name is Leroy Washington, ironically after firing Mac Tonight from McDonalds he developed an obsession with his powers and realized that he was the only way he could get revenge on his race. Sun Man early on wore a mask, but since then he has someone merged with the powers of the sun and became a Sun Man! How this happened is of yet unknown. Sun Man is rumored to be capable of the nigferno, a blazing attack that Moon Man is afraid of. In the PTKFGS universe and some Mooniverses, Sun Man and Moon Man are enemies and Sun Man joined the NAACP not the KKK. This is likely because he is the only Mooniverse Character who is black. In PTKFGS Sun Man is awfully kind and does favors for people with no thought of reward. Star Man - A Rich Millionaire Playboy, young and inexperienced, when he does kill a nigger it's usually on accident. He only uses racial slurs when it's called for, as opposed to just tossing around the word Nigger. Star Man has a Super Mario Bros. Star for a head, likely in refrence to Sun Man who has a Super Mario Bros. 3 Sun for a head. Star Man is in the KKK as its youngest recruit, he is under training from Moon Man. Star Man is a new character and so not much to say about him. Moone man- The character of Moone man started when AT&T blocked the words "moon man" from being used in their text-to-speech program. It is uncertain how Moone man is different than Moon man himself. Moone man seems to have a relatively easy-going personality and tends to play harmless practical jokes rather than exerting racist actions or remarks. Moonman- Moonman is considered an alter ego of Moon man. Moonman is usually kind to people and tends to put himself down with personal criticisms. He exists in a seperate reality from Moon man. Audrina Patridge - A sexy super-model from MTV's the Hills, started to like Moon Man and racism after the death of Charles Moonington, previously couldn't stand both, but now does. Captain Asshole - A yacht owner in the KKK, Moon Man doesn't like him. In one Mooniverse, he got Moon Man kicked out of the KKK for being too dangerous and set a huge trap for him, he died during this after being slapped around by Moon Man wielding a copy of Uncle Tom's Cabin. Mooniverses - His Mooniverse has little to no mention of other characters, and merely has Moon Man. Here he is extraordinaryily violent and rude to everyone, but especially to niggers. He has molested countless women. - Moon Man is just as violent as in Farkkkle's mooniverse, here Sun Man is an anti-racism advocate with the NAACP. This started the idea that Moon Man and Charles Moonington are cousins and it has been accepted as fact in the mainstream world